


a little wasted on desire

by ghosthunter



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, twenty goal tommy mfers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosthunter/pseuds/ghosthunter
Summary: He’s still got swagger in his step when he walks into the locker room, feeling good about himself. He’s gotta do media, but as the scrum gathers around him, he meets Brett’s eyes, and Brett smirks at him.Tom’s mouth goes dry in a way that no amount of Biosteel is gonna fix.





	a little wasted on desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flutterandweaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterandweaken/gifts).



> this was supposed to be a birthday present, and technically it still is, even it's getting posted early as a free agency soothing balm since zuccarello signed with the wild and connolly signed with the panthers. sorry babe.
> 
> thanks to jarka for the beta.

Tom’s riding a high like no other when he gets to the locker room after the game, a goal scored and twenty goals scored on the season. He can swagger into the locker room like he owns the place, because he feels like he does. He didn’t score the only goal, just one of five, and two of them were Brett’s.

He’s still got swagger in his step when he walks into the locker room, feeling good about himself. He’s gotta do media, but as the scrum gathers around him, he meets Brett’s eyes, and Brett smirks at him.

Tom’s mouth goes dry in a way that no amount of Biosteel is gonna fix.

It seems like a long time before the reporters disperse, but they finally do, and Tom can finally strip the rest of the way out of his gear and hit the shower.

He’s just rinsing off when he hears footsteps on the tile of the showers, and looks up to see Brett coming toward him. He lets Brett crowd him back against the tile of the wall, cold against his back and his ass as Brett presses him against it and slides his hands over Tom’s sides, down his rib cage, still slick with suds, to rest at Tom’s hips.

“You were so good,” Brett tells him, his mouth hot on the wet skin just below Tom’s ear, his voice quiet and rough. “So fucking good.”

Tom’s hard in a heartbeat. He lets his head fall back against the tile, rocks his hips up against Brett. Brett catches him with the hands on his hips, and shoves him back. His ass hits the tile with a wet smack.

“You’re a twenty goal-scorer and you think I’m going to get you off in the shower?” Brett asks him. “Here?”

“We have to get on a flight,” Tom says. “I’m not getting on a flight with a boner.”

“Even if I got you off now, you’d spend the whole flight thinking about what I’m going to do to you when we get to the hotel,” Brett tells him. “Your reward for being so fucking good?”

“Fuck,” Tom whispers. Brett’s holding his hips against the wall. Brett’s got a three point night. He can do whatever he wants to Tom right now.

“I’m gonna shower,” Brett says. “I’m gonna let you go and you can jerk off if you want. I’m sure that’s what you want to do.”

Tom can hear his heart pounding in his ears, and Brett’s lips brush across his skin, sending chills down his spine with every word, making his cock twitch. He wants Brett to turn him around and fuck him. And he knows that Brett isn’t going to.

“And once you’re done in here, you can get dressed, and we’ll go to the airport and we’ll go to the hotel and I’m going to tie your hands together with your silk fucking tie and I’m going to fuck you until you’re begging me,” Brett whispers to him. “Until you’re begging to come. And you’re going to be good for me, just like you were good on the ice tonight, and you’re not going to come until I tell you you can.”

Tom whimpers, reaching for his dick. It only takes a couple of strokes before he comes, splattering against Brett, against his cock, splattered in the dark hair. Brett tilts his head and kisses Tom on the mouth, soft, before walking to one of the other showers and turning on the water, leaving Tom breathless leaned against the tile.

Tom thinks about it the entire flight to Tampa. Brett’s further back in the plane, joined in the card game, and Tom’s half-watching a movie with Andre, trying to do anything he can to take his mind off the half-chub that won’t seem to go away. His mind keeps drifting back to what Brett said he was going to do. Watching movies with Andre is usually a pretty effective boner-killer, but it’s not working.

_You’re going to be good for me, just like you were on the ice tonight._

He hopes he gets to 25 goals, just to see what Brett will do to him then.

In Tampa, they pile off the plane and onto the bus, and then off the bus and into the hotel. It’s mostly quiet in the early morning hours. Vrana is literally giving Djoos a piggyback ride through the hotel lobby.

Brett slips Tom his keycard as they all troop upstairs. He lets himself into his hotel room and puts his stuff down so he can get ready to go to Brett’s room.

He knows the drill. He strips out of his game day suit so that it doesn’t get wrecked and hangs it up, making sure to tuck his tie into the pocket of the hoodie he’ll wear down to Brett’s room. Brett already told him it’s what he’ll use to tie Tom up, and Tom knows he’d be in trouble if he forgot it. He grabs his toiletry bag and tugs out the bottle of lube before flopping back onto the bed.

It’s not like he’s going to get himself all the way loose, but Brett likes for him to be a little ready when they’re on the road, especially when it’s late like this. It doesn’t hurt anything to take a few minutes to lie there alone, to think about what Brett is going to do to him. He gets himself lubed up, gets himself a little ready, a little open. Not quite as loose as he has to be to take Brett’s cock, but pretty good.

His phone buzzes next to him on the bed. A single message from Brett.

_ready when you are_

Tom rolls off the bed and goes to wash his hands, relishing the slide of the lube between his ass cheeks as he goes. Once his hands are clean, he tugs on sweatpants, then his hoodie over the top, putting the bottle of lube into his pocket along with his tie.

Brett’s several doors down the hall, and he leaves Tom waiting longer than Tom would like after Tom knocks. When he finally does answer the door, he’s naked, and Tom can’t help but immediately glance down at Brett’s cock.

“You know what to do,” Brett tells him, his voice quiet as Tom steps past him into the room. Brett flips the lock as Tom strips out of his sweats. Brett leans against the wall, watching as Tom strips and climbs up to kneel on the bed. Tom’s got his tie in one hand and he drops the lube on the bed next to his knees.

Brett climbs up to kneel on the bed behind him, tugging at the tie with one hand. Tom lets the silk slip through his fingers.

“You’re such a good boy,” Brett whispers, running one hand over the back of Tom’s neck. “Twenty goals, doing everything I tell you to do.”

Tom closes his eyes and spreads his knees a little farther apart, instinctively leaning back against Brett as he speaks. Brett settles behind him, his body pressed against Tom’s back. He mouths along the side of Tom’s neck, just enough teeth, just the way Tom likes it.

“Are you going to be good for me tonight, too?” Brett asks him. “Let me tie you up, let me fuck you, not come until I tell you.”

Tom whimpers, because he wants it. He presses his ass back against Brett, slotting Brett’s cock between his ass cheeks, smearing the lube there along the length.

“I love when you do what I tell you to do,” Brett says. Tom shivers when Brett pulls back from him, his warmth and his cock gone from Tom’s body. “Put your hands together. Behind your back.”

Tom obeys quickly, putting his wrists together like Brett’s going to handcuff him. Instead, Brett wraps the tie around his wrists and ties them together. Tom is restrained, off balance, at Brett’s mercy.

“You’ll have to be quiet,” Brett tells him, and Tom hears him unsnap the cap on the bottle of lube. Tom takes a deep breath and exhales through his nose. “Dowder’s next door and you don’t want him to hear you coming, do you?”

Tom almost bites through his lip.

Brett follows that almost immediately with two fingers pushed into Tom, and Tom doesn’t have any kind of leverage to push back onto Brett’s fingers except for his weight and he _wants_ to. A third finger slides in easy to open him up, get him ready for Brett’s cock.

“You’re a good boy, aren’t you,” Brett tells him. “Getting yourself ready for me like you’re supposed to. You know what I want. You like to make this easy for me.”

Tom’s whole body flushes, his skin hot. His cock is already leaking, because this is all he’s been thinking about for hours, and he’s already fingered himself halfway there.

He can’t stop the moan that he lets out when Brett pushes into him for the first time, his cock so much thicker and the feeling so much fuller than the three fingers before. Brett’s hand comes up to cover his mouth then, Tom’s tied hands awkward between their bodies.

“I said you had to be quiet,” Brett says, and slips two fingers into Tom’s mouth. “I’ll ask Nic if he heard you, I’ll let him embarrass you. You don’t want that, do you?”

Tom sucks on Brett’s fingers then but doesn’t answer. He knows better than to make a noise now, when he’s already been told to be quiet. All he does is breathe as Brett fucks into him, as Brett moves both hands to grip Tom’s hips for better leverage.

He pushes Tom forward against the bed, and Tom goes all the way down, pressing his face against the mattress with his hands tied and no way to hold himself up. The new position at least gives him a way to get a little bit of friction against his dick, even if he’s not allowed to come yet.

Tom turns his face into the duvet as Brett fucks him, breathing hard into a spot wet from his saliva, mouthing at the place as Brett snaps his hips. He’s not thinking about it being a hotel bedspread. He’s not thinking about anything other than the feel of Brett’s cock, about letting Brett use his body like this. About being a good boy.

Losing himself in the feeling of Brett fucking him, the way it feels when Brett comes inside him, the way it feels when Brett pulls out, and the tiny trickle of come down the inside of his thigh once Brett’s cock is gone. Tom turns his head to the side to take in a full, cold breath of air as Brett reaches up to untie Tom’s hands.

Brett’s hands are gentle as he rubs Tom’s shoulders, soothing away any ache from being tied. He keeps rubbing Tom’s back, stretching out next to him, his body pressed along Tom’s side.

“You were such a good boy for me,” Brett tells him, his hands stroking down Tom’s back. Tom is trembling underneath his touch, rutting his hips ever so slightly against the bed. “You’re always so good for me.”

Brett leans in and kisses him, slow and lingering, and Tom is breathing too hard to kiss him back, too caught up between what Brett is telling him and how turned on he is.

“Do you want to get yourself off now?” Brett whispers to him, his mouth almost against Tom’s, his face too close for Tom to focus even if Tom wanted to. “Do you want to come for me?”

Tom grinds his hips down against the bed and whimpers, “yes.”

“You can come for me now,” Brett says. “Turn over so I can see your cock. So I can see you when you come.”

Tom rolls to his back, still pressed close to Brett, and wraps one hand around his cock, stroking roughly. The other hand Brett catches in his, linking their fingers together. Tom’s eyes are closed, but he knows Brett’s watching him, watching his face, watching his mouth, watching as come leaks out over Tom’s fist and splatters across his stomach.

They’re both quiet and still after that, breathing hard in the silence of the hotel room, the only other sound the hum of the air conditioning. Tom hears someone laughing faintly from the other side of the wall. Brett strokes a hand through Tom’s hair.

“You’re my favorite,” he tells Tom. Tom opens his eyes and grins at him.

Brett smiles back, then rolls out of bed to go and clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> on twitter @notedgoon, having a full out breakdown about free agency


End file.
